To join together the side parts of diapers and pant diapers, it is today common to use fasteners, such as those available under the trade name Velcro®, that extend from the waistline of the user over the hips. In this way, the diaper or pant diaper acquires a good fit, which is important for its function and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The Velcro® fastener comprises an elongated strip from which a large number of hook devices project, and a device provided with loops that can include a strip of textile or non-woven material or a surface layer of the diaper or pant diaper. One problem with using strips that extend downwards past the hips of the user is that the lower edges of the strip can cause irritation of the skin by chafing against the leg of the user when he or she moves.
The present invention includes embodiments aimed to solve this problem.